La serenata del juego de la muerte
by Rossue
Summary: En el bosque y en la pradera. Dos amantes juegan. Pero nadie puede amar. No cuando todos estamos atados a la muerte. El juego donde sólo hay muertos acaba de comenzar. UshiOi/Inspirado en THG


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Basado en The Hunger Games de Suzanne Collins. Por ende su centro es en los Juegos del Hambre.**

 **Este fanfiction participa en el concurso del grupo UshiOi de Facebook.**

 **No es un secreto que soy fan de los Juegos del Hambre y de esta pareja en específico.**

* * *

 **La serenata del juego de la muerte**

Su cuerpo siempre está frío. No puedo hacer mucho, no puedo darle tanto calor como quiero. La época de invierno es la más dura. Sus ojos ya no se abren más y su mirada seria ya no se cruza con la mía cuando dice que me quiere a su lado. Hace mucho no escucho su voz. Lo único que tengo son recuerdos. Recuerdos que con el día a día se van desvaneciendo, mi lógica se está perdiendo, mi pensamientos cuerdos han escapado a alguna parte junto con su mirada y su voz. Ya no se mueve. Ya no me dice que me quiere a su lado. Sus manos ya no juegan con mi cabello cuando voy al bosque a cazar. Ya no me traerá pan. Ya no hay nada más que un cuerpo vivo y una conciencia perdida mientras yo me dedico a perder cada parte de mi poca humanidad y cordura.

Las bombas están comenzando a caer, el Presidente Tetsurou no soporta la idea de que hace diez años me burlara de su utopía. No soporta la idea de tener un error en medio de tan sucio y estúpido mundo. Pero no es mi culpa, el cañonazo se escuchó y las cosas se dieron como se dieron, yo prometí silencio pero sin embargo los ciudadanos de Panem no son tontos. Se han dado cuenta diez años después de que aquellas bayas que él comió, eran bayas que causaban muerte cerebral. Su cuerpo está vivo, posiblemente me escuche o quizás no, pero desde aquel incidente en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco me he dedicado a cuidarlo, limpiando su cuerpo a diario, cambiando sus ropas, comprando intravenosas en el mercado negro que los Agentes de la Paz me consiguen en El Capitolio. Les digo que es para mí, que mi estómago está muy dañado y no puedo comer, por eso me alimento por intravenosa.

Su madre, quien fue una famosa doctora en el Distrito Uno, es quien me ayuda a preparar medicamentos caseros mientras yo escapo al bosque esquivando la cerca electrificada para conseguir plantas medicinales. Pero hoy todo es distinto, su intravenosa no durará más de dos horas y yo me estoy desmoronando poco a poco, su cuerpo no se mueve y no me protege, en otra ocasión me hubiera dicho que huyéramos. Pero está inmóvil, está muerto y yo no puedo hacer nada. No tengo fuerzas para levantar su cuerpo. Las bombas caen y caen, escucho gritos, niños desesperados buscan refugio en esta aldea, La Aldea de los Vencedores. Pero no hay refugio, yo soy el objetivo del Capitolio. Soy el objetivo que Panem debe sacrificar. Debo pagar el precio por tener a Ushijima a mi lado cuando debe estar muerto. No es mi culpa, me lo repito una y otra vez cada noche.

Son las dos de la tarde, hay cenizas cayendo del cielo y nieve. Es época de tormentas de nieve y el clima aquí en el Distrito Doce se pone pesado. Si Ushijima pudiera moverse me protegería del frío mientras yo le digo que no sea un idiota y no me toque. Pero en esta ocasión no es así.

—¡Despierta! —le grito—. ¡Despierta, maldito idiota!

Hay un fuerte nudo en mi garganta, estoy a punto de quedarme ahogado por no poder sollozar. Todo en mí se está desvaneciendo. Estoy desapareciendo. No hay noche en la que no sueñe con las personas que maté y cómo me sentí totalmente poderoso cuando lo hice. Aquel vasallaje fue uno de los más sangrientos y lo admitiré, fui yo quien mató a todos los tributos, usé mi belleza como arma, pero existe el maldito karma y ahora estoy viviendo a sus costillas.

—¡Tooru! —Alguien comienza a gritar fuera de mi casa. Pero no quiero salir, quiero morir, es lo que merezco. Estoy desesperado. Estoy volviéndome loco. Ya no puedo cuidar de Wakatoshi. No puedo ni cuidar de mí—. ¡Tooru Oikawa, sal de allí! ¡Escapemos al bosque! ¡Vámonos!

Pero no puedo, dejo la botella de mi bebida alcohólica a un lado y solamente corro hasta donde está Ushijima, tomó su helada mano y la beso una y otra vez. Pido a Dios que me lleve cuanto antes. Le digo que ya no quiero estar aquí. Pero no me escucha. Soy un asesino. Dios no escucha. Miro la mesa donde estaba hace unos momentos, la botella ha caída por un leve moviente de tierra y ahora todo el líquido está derramado en el suelo. Desde allí lo miro desde que me levanto, siempre es la misma rutina que hoy ha cambiado. Me levanto, hago lo que debo hacer con él y luego me voy al mercado negro por las cosas que necesito. Regreso a casa, su madre está aquí y hace lo que debe hacer, luego se va y quedo solo por el resto del día, sentado en una silla mientras tomo y tomo hasta perder mi conciencia y despertar a su lado unas horas después llorando por las pesadillas que quedaron como secuelas de Los Juegos del Hambre.

Recuerdo su muerte y todas las muertes. Los Juegos del Hambre no duraron siquiera un día. Yo no di oportunidad. Siempre he tenido una mente enferma y que no se convence con nada. Supe que aquélla era mi oportunidad para mostrar de qué estaba hecho. Pero ésos son recuerdos que ahora prefiero olvidar.

…

 _En honor que ahora cada Distrito de Panem tiene un vencedor, en esta Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, hemos decidido que se escogerá un tributo experto y uno inexperto. Para hacerle honor a todos aquellos soldados e inocentes que murieron. En nombre de todo Panem, yo, el Presidente Tetsurou, doy permiso para que estos Juegos del Hambre se lleven a cabo bajo estos términos._

 _Panem hoy, Panem mañana, Panem siempre._

 _¡Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado!_

Di un trago duro escuchando aquellas palabras. Mi nombre estaba más de veinte veces a pesar de mi edad de quince años. Estaba en la primera fila de los chicos. Otras de las reglas es que no importaría el género de los tributos, lo único que querían eran muertos y con eso bastaba. Frente a mí estaba el único vencedor que el Distrito Doce poseía, su nombre, Wakastoshi Ushijima, y era mi mejor amigo. Teníamos la misma edad y un año antes había ganado los Juegos del Hambre con solamente una enorme hacha. Mató alrededor de diez tributos y entre ellos los expertos. Los del Distrito Uno y Dos le fueron sencillos. Pero aquella mañana mientras el sol daba en nuestras caras, pude ver su preocupación. A pesar de su profunda mirada seria lo supe, que estábamos al borde. Oraba en mi interior para no ser escogido. Pero la vida me jugó sucio.

—Y el Tributo inexperto es —Bokuto, un famoso ex entrenador de Tributos del Distrito Uno y que vestía de esas extravagantes ropas del Capitolio, sacó un papel de la cuenca de cristal— Tooru Oikawa.

El mundo se me congeló, fue como si me golpeara tan fuerte que la realidad se me esfumó de la cordura. Fue entonces cuando comencé a perder mi lógica. Cerré mis ojos con la esperanza de que alguien se ofreciera. Pero nadie es tan estúpido como para ofrecerse. Por ende solamente caminé adelante sabiendo que debía usar mis únicas dos armas. Mi encanto y mi inteligencia. Desde que Ushijima había llegado al distrito después de ganar, me explicó muchas cosas. Fue entonces cuando le dije que una manera de ganar era solamente electrificando a todos. Uno de mis mejores manejos era la electricidad. Soñaba con trabajar en la planta de energía de Panem. Pero eso no funcionó. Podía escuchar los murmullos de la gente y también los suspiros de alivio de los demás. Abrí mis ojos dejándome llevar por ambos Agentes de la Paz que me esperaban al final de la fila.

…

Nadie me visitó dentro del Palacio de Gobierno, nadie me deseó suerte. Nadie. Sabía que por lo menos tendría a Wakatoshi, pero pensar en matarlo era complicado. No podía pensar en matar a mi mejor amigo bajo ningún término. Era como suicidarme.

Cuando nos subieron al tren lo miré.

—Yo —trató de hablar, pero le callé con una sonrisa.

—No hay pero que valga, si quieres matarme, hazlo. Yo no tengo a nadie quien me espere si gano —debí dejar de sonreír porque sus facciones se pusieron más rudas que nunca—. Además —hablé de nuevo—, Wakatoshi, eres un tributo experto. Yo no mato ni una mosca.

Pero me miró de una manera tan dura que tuve miedo.

—No seas idiota —dijo sin expresión—. Tú eres una de las personas que más ama nuestro distrito. Si ganas puedes pedir un regalo especial al Presidente Tetsurou, eres bello. Escuché que si un tributo le encanta, entonces él le concede un deseo. Quizás llames su atención y puedas conseguir unos arreglos.

—¿Estás diciendo que me venda? —Las palabras salieron de mi boca. Me sentí herido de su parte por primera vez.

Recuerdo cuándo lo conocí y en aquel momento me pareció que no era ese niño que me dio unos dulces y un pan. Era un día de lluvia y estaba durmiendo en el basurero mientras mi estómago gruñía por algo de comida, el cuerpo muerto de mi madre estaba a mi lado mientras yo solamente cerraba mis ojos dejándome llevar por el sueño. Pero Ushijima se posó frente a mí como un ángel. Vestía ropas blancas, me dio un dulce y un pan, pero también me regaló una hermosa sonrisa que con el tiempo desaparecería. Desde entonces lo consideré mi marca personal de héroe.

Pero aquel Ushijima era muy distinto a aquel niño.

—¡Iluso! —se expresó—. ¿Sabes cuántos tributos son vendidos a personas en El Capitolio? ¿Crees que todo esto es solamente ganar?

Me quedé callado con la esperanza de que él dijera algo más. Que pidiera una disculpa. Pero no lo hizo. Supongo que después de todo era lo que deseaba.

…

Miré el baño de sangre a mi alrededor mientras cortaba el cuello del último tributo caído. Ushijima me miraba a la distancia con una expresión seria y dolorosa. El mar era sangre, yo mismo había convertido aquello en sangre. Cuando los juegos comenzaron nadie atacó a nadie. La noche anterior todos los Tributos habíamos llegado al acuerdo que no nos mataríamos los unos a los otros por al menos unas dos horas. Que para ser justos dentro de dos horas tuviéramos un enfrentamiento para terminar con aquello más rápido. Sabía que podía conseguir lo que quería con solamente mi encanto.

Cuando todos los tributos se fueron por su lado, quedé con Ushijima en la Cornucopia. Ésta estaba en medio del mar circular. Bokuto me había prometido algo, si vendía un poco de perversión, conseguiría lo que quería. Una pequeña pieza para generar energía potente. Que él la conseguiría como fuera en menos de una hora.

Me desnudé frente a televisión nacional y me lancé sobre un inexpresivo Ushijima que me protegía. Lo besé y lo toqué. Pero no sabía si tenía sentimientos por mí, jugué en su totalidad con ellos, porque para cuando lo desnudé y estaba besando su pene. No podía dejar de sentir como sus caricias estaba llenas de sentimientos. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta cuando me monté sobre él para comenzar un ritmo lento y que nos ahogaba a ambos.

—Te amo —eso fue lo que me dijo al oído, pero no le contesté, solamente lo abracé llegando al esperado orgasmo.

Quince minutos después estábamos vestidos y entonces llegó lo que tanto esperaba junto con una pequeña carta de Bokuto.

 _"_ _Has ganado los juegos sin más. Te has vendido al Capitolio como lo esperaba._

 _KB."_

Era un pequeño generador de electricidad de ocho centímetros que solamente se utilizaba en el Capitolio. Lo había conseguido vendiéndome. Pero no era solamente eso. Porque algo también le había llegado algo para Wakatoshi, no pregunté que era. Solamente le sonreí y le besé quedamente los labios. Todo estaba saliendo bien. Puse el pequeño generador en medio de la Cornucopia. Amarré cinco largos alambres especiales para ahorcar y electrocutar, en el otro extremo até algunos cuchillos y navajas. Tiré al mar estás extensiones faltaba media hora. Todos morirían.

—¡Aquí estamos! —grité—. Frente a mí hay diez —susurré.

—Frente a mí doce —me dijo—. ¡Vengan!

Fue entonces cuando entré a la Cornucopia listo para matar a todos de un golpe.

—Dime cuándo —le ordené.

Su mirada se afiló un poco.

—¡Ahora! —me gritó.

Con un hacha que tenía a mi lado, aplasté el interruptor logrando mi cometido. Salí para ver cómo todos morían. Eran las personas más estúpidas como para creerme. Nadie me debía creer.

Pero no me sentí confiado, diez minutos después estaba cortando lo cuellos de todos los muertos. Me encantaba el sonido que hacía sus pieles al ser cortadas y el olor peculiar de la sangre de ellos. Miraba a Ushijima. Su mirada triste y perdida.

Cuando corté el último cuello supe que era hora de elegir quién de los dos ganaría. Pero cuando menos lo pensé, un cañón más sonó, corrí tan rápido como pude para tomar su cuerpo, pero solamente cayó al suelo. Vi lo que tenía en sus manos, bayas venenosas. Me maldije tantas veces. Tomé su cuerpo en mis manos. Ahogué sollozos. Pero de un momento a otro estaba tan quebrantado que gritaba sin darme cuenta maldiciendo al Capitolio.

Lágrimas, gritos y tanto dolor. Estaba siendo demasiado doloroso como para soportar todo aquello.

—¡Despierta! —le grité, golpeé su pecho. Pero no despertó. No lo hizo nunca más.

…

Pero al llegar al Capitolio y enfrentarme al Presidente Tetsurou fue lo duro. Me obligaron a hablar con él.

—Está vivo —dijo él—, se burló de mi sistema. Le concederé un deseo por tan buena promoción.

Pero no entendí nada.

—Wakatoshi Ushijima está vivo. Las bayas que comió solamente provocan muerte cerebral. Ese muchacho está vivo —masculló. Estaba tan molesto. Pero siguió sonriendo—. Al morir de su cerebro el cañón sonó porque era una muerte sin más. Pero no del todo.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Estaba volviéndome loco.

—Quiero cuidarlo. Lo ocultaré de todo el mundo si es necesario. Yo lo cuidaré. —Estaba tan desesperado que no sabía lo que decía.

…

Pero aquí estoy, diez años después hemos sido descubiertos. Cada mañana beso sus labios fríos y le cambió su ropa. Beso sus manos frías. Desde hace diez años ésta es mi rutina. Es mi deseo por venderme. Cuando las cosas van mal no dudo en irme dos veces al Capitolio y hacer lo mío, a veces el dinero no ajusta. Las cosas suben de precio.

 _Cada noche hay un susurro muerte._

 _Las montañas se mueven._

 _Nuestros corazones se apagan._

 _Hay un hombre muerto en una mina._

La vieja canción que mi madre cantaba antes de morir comienza a vagar en mi mente mientras escuchó cómo las bombas se van acercando.

 _Un susurro silencio._

 _El hombre muerto abraza a su familia._

 _Corazones rotos que nunca se componen._

 _Llamas arden._

 _El sinsajo se ha liberado._

 _Cantemos a la muerte de los doce dioses._

Abrazo más el cuerpo de Wakatoshi. Me he acostado a su lado. Lloró. Estoy perdiendo la última gota de mi cordura.

 _Cinco minutos._

 _Un hombre se ha ahorcado._

 _Los días negros le arropan._

 _El árbol se mueve una y otra vez._

 _Electricidad es la que produce morir._

Hace mucho tiempo he buscado cómo decirle _te amo_ pero las palabras no salen de mi boca. Debo sentir el amor que siento ante una persona antes de confesarlo.

 _Cierren sus ojos._

 _El cielo está cayendo._

 _El sol está molesto._

 _Nuestro poder no es nada._

 _Otro hombre muerto._

 _Se ha suicidado._

Debería de suicidarme.

Las bombas están cada vez más cerca.

¡BOOM!

Una cae sobre mi casa. Todo se comienza a derrumbar sobre Wakatoshi y yo. Me abrazo más a su cuerpo deseando que me proteja.

—Te amo —ésas son mis últimas palabras, aquéllas que nunca pude decirle cuando aún sus ojos estaban abiertos.

 _En el bosque y en la pradera._

 _Dos amantes juegan._

 _Pero nadie puede amar._

 _No cuando todos estamos atados a la muerte._

 _El juego donde sólo hay muertos acaba de comenzar._

* * *

 **Espero les gustara. Lo hice desde el fondo de mi corazón.**

 **Sobre la canción, es de mía. Yo la escribí.**

 **Se llama "La serenata del juego de la muerte".**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


End file.
